Sieglinde Greyfield
Gilnean}} |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Greyfield |Row 5 title = Titles: |Row 5 info = Lady of the House of Greyfield Bastion of the Reach Former Earlessa of the Reach |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * * ** |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Cail Greyfield†, father Catherine Greyfield†, mother Brandon Greyfield III†, brother Hevrin Greyfield†, brother Erik Greyfield†,brother George Greyfield†, brother Derrik Greyfield, half-brother Lerren Darkoak†, husband Brandon Darkoak, son Balaforth Frostoak, son }} Lady Sieglinde Greyfield was the only daughter borne of Lord Cail Greyfield. Beautiful and later on strong, Sieglinde was at first a kind and gentle woman who was raised to be ready to wed Lord Berenal Grayblade. Having gotten along with Lord Grayblade in their few meetings, the woman was not opposed to what would be her fate. Sieglinde was present in Brandon's Stead when the Orcish invasion of The Ashen Coast occured. Though her brother, Brandon Greyfield III attempted to protect her, he was cut down by the brutish Orc men. Though she tried to resist, Lady Greyfield was nearly murdered by the Orcs but was saved by a timely intervention by Lord Xavier Gregor and Lord Berenal Grayblade. The loss of her town, brothers, and the brutish attack by the Orcs scarred Lady Greyfield emotionally for the rest of her life. Having become the sole heir of their lands, Lady Greyfield continued her family's oaths and pledged loyalty to Lord Grayblade and the Blades of Greymane. Under Xavier's tutelage, Sieglinde was eventually knighted as a member of the Silver Hand and as a paladin, preferring long weapons such as halberds or later on her zweihander. She later wielded the Greyfield family weapon of Sky's Grace, a Ash Iron spear. Sieglinde was present for the Battle of the Bite towards the end with the reclamation of Cobal's Hold and later resurfaced to be more proactive towards the Siege of Orgrimmar. Lady Greyfield disappeared one night, with blood being found in her chambers. An empty grave was made alongside her father and brothers in Aderic's Repose after a lengthy searched turned no results of her survival. Her secret bastard brother, Derrik Greyfield was legitimized to keep the Greyfield family name from dying out following her supposed death. Sieglinde later resurfaced following the end of the Second Range Rebellion. Having arrived to Wolfstone Castle in secret so as to avoid her reveal until she was ready, she met with her old friend now duke, Berenal Grayblade. Having explained that she found the mantle of Earlessa to have robbed her of her life, Sieglinde absconded in the night with her personal wealth and took on the persona of a merchant woman by the name of Diane Clarence. With her sizable skill in stewardship and monetary growth, Sieglinde was able to amass a significant amount of personal wealth and lived within the lap of luxury in the southern lands. During this time, her interaction with the lower class and other races of the Alliance slowly dulled her disdain towards those she perceived as below her, having faded into indifference instead. After word of the Second Range Rebellion reaching her and hearing of the poor state of The Reach, Sieglinde had decided that her legacy that she had left behind was not enough and returned. Offering her amassed wealth towards the Reach's restoration, Sieglinde promised to return on several conditions. She was not to be made Marcher Lady of the Reach, and she would be granted a position of power and prestige that would not dominate her life. She currently resides within Rosefield, having moved following her return to the Reach and marriage to Lerren Darkoak. Her marriage to Lerren stood as a testament to the alliance between the families of Darkoak and Greyfield, and the two would later have two children. Lerren would eventually be assassinated, leaving Sieglinde as regent of Rosefield until her son is old enough to rule. Personality Prior to the Invasion of Gilneas, Sieglinde was a drastically different person. Caring, loving, and brilliant, Sieglinde was seen as a picture of grace and intelligence. Having been intended as Berenal Grayblade's betrothed in her youth, Sieglinde was bred to preform not only as a caring wife, but as a stalwart adviser. As a result, she received a sizable education in commerce and economics, allowing her to specialize towards making money and maintaining the flow of the land. Her attitude towards the common folk was caring, though she rarely interacted with them personally. (Mostly at Cail's request.) Following the Invasion of Gilneas and the death of her family, Sieglinde's personality hardened drastically. Seeing what she once was as weak, she trained under Lord Xavier Gregor as his pupil, learning that of the light and the way of the Paladin. Though she was not a woman of faith, she'd seen the power of the light when Lord Gregor rescued her from Brandon's Stead and sought to avenge her family personally. Donning heavy and covering plate alongside wielding the ancestral Greyfield weapon of Sky's Grace, Sieglinde is a force to be reckoned with on the field. Her demeanor became cold and hostile towards those outside of the Reach, especially of non-human/worgen races that were not personally under her. Towards her subjects, she was an advocate for Reachman pride, but was a stern and hard ruler. To the common folk, she believed those of the Reach were to be nothing but the best, though her caring persona towards them turned more unto a demanding authority figure than a loving leader. She was not known to mistreat her subjects, though she had a very thin tolerance for failure. Towards outsiders of the Reach, she viewed them as lesser and belittled them; and though she bordered on hostility, she never openly assaulted or took herself to harass them. Towards nobility, those of the Reach she treated with respect (assuming they weren't incompetent). Outside of the Reach, she treated nobles with tolerance and respect, but was not beyond belittling them in favor of the Reach. She was staunchly loyal to Berenal, though they butted heads often due to differing opinions. Towards other races of the Alliance, Sieglinde found them to be inferior and often untrustworthy. Though she kept dwarves out of this feeling (equating them to humans), she found the other races to be either irritating or held disdain for their inhuman nature. She kept a small amount of said races under her, namely a few pandaren; showing it was possible to earn her respect. She held a dislike for nations outside of Gilneas, feeling that they were weak for having fallen so far in this time and personally blamed Lordaeron for having been unable to stop the Scourge despite its boasts of being the greatest human kingdom. Overall, Sieglinde became a very hardened ruler who looked down upon those who she perceived as lesser than her. Her greatest change, however, came in latent sadism towards the Horde. Seeing them as having taken her family from her and ruined her life, Sieglinde continues to show an extreme disdain for the Horde in all forms, namely the Orcs and Forsaken. Orcs were often put into gladiatorial arenas to fight for their lives or were slain in extremely painful and torturous methods (such as flaying, limb removal, impalement, and crucifixion). Forsaken were skinned and tortured with the light until being ground into dust, with other races receiving similar if not a tad lesser in treatment. Her demeanor took a final shift with her resurgence. After essentially being forced to interact with the common folk of other nations, her hatred and disdain dulled into indifference. More willing to interact, as long as it benefited her, with others, she abandoned her inward sheltered nature; taking on instead an outspoken nature towards her goals. Her other traits, such as belief in Reachman superiority and sadism for the Horde, remain unchanged. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:House of Greyfield